


flower buds

by MidnightBlueMoon



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBlueMoon/pseuds/MidnightBlueMoon
Summary: For the Drabble Prompts #2:99. “Don’t look at me like that.” + Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge





	flower buds

**Author's Note:**

> @nooowestayandgetcaught on tumblr prompted me! Thank you! ♥

**“Don’t look at me like that.”**

“Like what?” Jughead’s eyebrow twitched with amusement. Veronica kept watching him, tried to burn his soft expression into her memory.

“Like your handsome eyes can convince me to do that.” Jughead’s smile widened. He reached his hand across the table, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. “But it’s tradition, Ronnie. Even if it’s unfashionable.”

Veronica sighed, but they both knew she was convinced already. “Fine. I’ll wear your jacket.”

Jughead’s face lit up in joy before he slid out of the booth to take of said jacket. Veronica couldn’t hide her smile.


End file.
